After Rain, There's always Light
by Monochromatic Love
Summary: Ryuuzaki isn't particularily fond of rain, so after distant memories come flowing back, he turns to his crush for help. L/Light slash. Fluff


**Sorry it's been so late, but I've finally managed to come up with a new story idea. As always, fluff is abundant, however I must say that there are also sad parts.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, I wouldn't be writing stories on a fanfiction site, would I?**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Light and Ryuuzaki were sitting on the couch in front of their brand-new LED television. Outside, pitch-black clouds gathered and darkened the already misty atmosphere surrounding their homes. Wind howled loudly, completing the already uncanny landscape.

"Do you think it's going to rain?" Ryuuzaki asked, clearly disturbed by the thought.

"It looks so, though I hope not. Why do you ask?" Light replied, noticing the frown that was forming on the detective's features.

"Oh, it's nothing." What was he saying? He didn't even believe that himself.

Meanwhile, the voice of the meteorologist on the TV was blaring in the background. "Citizens are advised to remain inside this night, as there will be a heavy thunderstorm. Tomorrow..."

A few hours later, night fell over the deserted city streets. All it took was a glance and they both knew it was time they had gone to bed. Silently, they told each other good night and entered their rooms situated on each side of the dark hallway.

* * *

Ryuuzaki gently got under the clean white covers, but not until he had changed into his pyjamas. He loved the comfortable material they were made of, as they were making him feel at ease. The humid smell of rain floated in the room, much to his annoyance.

An eerie light came through the blinds, even though it was already midnight. The detective wanted to forget about the rain, and he wanted to do so as soon as possible. Because of this, he immediately got up from the bed and closed them, darkening the room even more.

Then he got into the bed and started crying. He hated rain.

* * *

On the other side of the house, Light was tossing and turning in his bed. Unlike Ryuuzaki, Light actually liked rain, but this time there was something different about it.

"The sound of rain was supposed to be calming! What is happening to me?" he spoke silently, to no one in particular.

He began to think about Ryuuzaki. Not too long ago, they were enemies, with Light wanting to do anything to kill the brilliant detective. However, he soon fell for him, instantly charmed both by his appearance and his personality.

That didn't change anything. All the crimes he had committed couldn't be undone, so he still had to find a way out of his accusation. What mattered the most was coming off clean, only for Ryuuzaki.

Suddenly, he was interrupted from his thoughts by a very depressing image of the detective, who appeared in his doorway. His face was evidently tired, and it was obvious he had been spending the majority of the night awake before making his way into Light's room, holding a teddy bear.

"Light-kun, I can't sleep," he muttered silently. "I'm afraid of the thunderstorm."

Light had heard many unusual things coming from his fellow housemate, but this was the strangest of them all. Intrigued, he was determined to find more.

"You can always come sleep with me! This bed is more than enough for us both.", Light replied, nothing but sincerity in his voice.

"Are you sure I'm not bothering you?" Ryuuzaki frowned. "I don't want to keep you awake."

He wanted to make sure, just in case he changed his mind. It wasn't like he hated the thought of spending the night with Light, no, anything but that. It was just that he wasn't sure how he would do it. However, he had no time to think as Light already answered.

"Trust me, you won't. Now, climb in the bed!"

Even though he had his doubts, Ryuuzaki didn't hesitate and got under the covers, next to his crush. He hadn't really thought about it before, but Ryuuzaki was certain that his relationship with Light was different than any other he'd had. During the long nights spent in the office, investigating the Kira case, he would always glance at his perfect face, admiring it briefly, then returning to work.

Back then, he wasn't sure what that feeling was. However, as soon as he felt their skin touch, he was certain. They were made for eachother.

A loud thunder shattered the silence, distracting Ryuuzaki from his thoughts. Memories of that darned event came flowing, and he started shaking lightly. However, this sudden movement was caught by Light, whose hand instinctively reached out and pulled the detective closer.

Soon, Ryuuzaki couldn't bear the memories and tears started running down his pale cheeks. This came as a complete surprise to Light, who didn't know how to react. Nevertheless, words of concern escaped his lips.

"Ryuuzaki, what is it? What happened?" He shook the other lightly, as if he were in a trance.

"It-It's not-nothing..." He barely managed to sketch those words, in between gasps.

"You don't expect me to believe that, do you?" Even Light was surprised at the harshness of his voice.

"I don't have any choice in telling you, do I?" Ryuuzaki replied, following the pattern.

"No, you don't. You didn't come here for nothing, did you?" He was careful in choosing his words, as not to hurt the other more than he already was.

"Alright, but promise me that what I tell you doesn't leave these walls."

"I don't promise." Light said, causing Ryuuzaki to frown, "I swear." They both smiled before the detective began recalling distant memories.

* * *

"_It all happened long ago, back when I was a child. My parents were very rich people, and they cared a lot about me. I was being treated to many things other children couldn't have, which instantly triggered a lot of repulsive thoughts from them."_

Light was clinging to his every word, stroking Ryuuzaki's back at the same time.

"_Nonetheless, I still liked the lifestyle I had, but that didn't mean I didn't want anyone besides my parents to share my happiness. I had tried countless times to make friends, but to no avail. I just wasn't successful, despite my many tries._

_However, over the time the situation changed. People started liking me more, and I had even made a few friends. I thought my problems were finally solved. But, you know how the saying goes: The higher you are, the further you fall. That's exactly what happened to me"._

Ryuuzaki started shaking more violently, and Light wasn't sure what to make of it.

"_My parents started fighting over the most pointless things. Over the months, the situation started to get worse. They stopped being as loving as they used to. I was afraid that they would hit each other, or even worse, break-up, so I started to try and repair their relationship. Then, that cursed day came"._

He briefly stopped, just to look Light deep into his eyes. He heard him whisper something, but he didn't catch what it was. By the look on his face, his brows knitted and his lips curled into a sad smile, it was as clear as crystal that he was overcome by a strong feeling of sorrow. He then resumed his story.

"_It rained heavily that day. At school, I had a terrible day as I was beat up by my only friends because I had something they didn't. They had told me it was over for our friendship. Already sad beyond belief, I barely crept my way home. The atmosphere inside my house was different from what I was used to. _

_Nevertheless, I entered the main hall, only to find that, apparently, nobody was home. I began working my way through the rooms, but to no avail. In the end, I gave up, exhausted. Just then, something caught my attention, a muffled sound which sounded scarily much like a gun. With new-found force, I ran until my feet were on fire to the basement, only to catch the end of the most horrific scene I had ever seen._

_Just as thunder roared through the sky, my father put a gun to his head, and just as he noticed me, he pulled the trigger, his body falling next to my mother's dead corpse. Falling to my knees, I started crying as hard as I could, afraid of what had happened as well as what was about to happen."_

By the time Ryuuzaki finished whispering, both of them were embraced tightly, only the sound of their steady breaths floating in the air.

"_Little did I know about the hardships that I was about to face. I was ensured a decent life at an orphanage nearby, where I was told that my intellect surpassed the others'. As a result, I struggled to get a career in law, to prevent people from doing what my father had done. Then, I was taken into care by Watari, who looked after me even better than my parents. _

_Soon, after solving by mistake a case of a murder in my neighborhood, I was employed at the police station. I worked my way up until I became famous over the whole world. One day, I came across the Kira case, when he started to appear on the news. As the case developed, I knew that you were Kira, but I refused to believe it. I found in you what I hadn't found in anyone else: abilities matching mine, and a similar purpose._

_There was a problem, and it only existed because you acted cold and detached. That's why I was happier than ever when we were chained together. I worked hard not to catch Kira, but to prove that you weren't Kira. After our final confrontation and we took the Death Note from you, you finally acted like yourself. Once again, I was happier then ever. Our lives became intersected forever, and I couldn't have asked for more"._

Silence encompassed the room, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. No; it was far from that. Everything that had to be said was said. The storm subsided, and the sound was no more.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, both boys enjoying the other's presence, Light broke the silence.

"So that's everything that happened, huh? I would like to tell you three things." His voice was emotionless, which deeply scared Ryuuzaki.

"First, I want to thank you so much for everything that you've ever done for me. Each of those sleepless nights are more meaningful now than ever. I seriously can't believe that I've mattered so much to you, it's almost dream-like".

"Trust me, Light-kun, you mean more to me that you may ever know".

"I have a feeling I will get to know by the end of the night," He smirked, then ran his hand through Ryuuzaki's hair, playing with the raven black locks.

"Secondly, I am more than glad that you got me rid of Kira. I knew you had known ever since that meeting at the university. The good thing is that I'm back on the right track".

"Is there a bad thing?" Ryuuzaki asked, the curiosity clear in his voice.

"The bad thing is that I still have to cope with all those crimes-"

He was instantly cut off by a grinning Ryuuzaki, who interrupted him for his own good.

"Don't worry, you're all clean after the incident with Takada".

These words caused Light to gasp, then intertwined his fingers with Ryuuzaki's.

"What is the third thing, Light-kun?" The detective asked, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"This". He finally captured Ryuuzaki's lips with his own, having used the whole scenario to buy time to muster the courage. However, he didn't need to have done that, because Ryuuzaki started kissing back almost immediately. Adrenaline rushing in their veins, and after what seemed like hours, their lips parted.

Then they lay on the bed, tightly embraced, both having previously been hurt, both comforted and both happy for the rest of their lives, just as the first sunrise lit the room.

_owari_

_

* * *

_

**I must thank my absolutely phenomenal beta reader, because if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have had the motivation to post another story. Many thanks** **to **SweetUchihax

**Anyway, there won't be a second chapter, but look forward to more stories made by yours truly!**


End file.
